


-

by gh0steses



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Fluff, M/M, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0steses/pseuds/gh0steses
Summary: Kagura's had a bit of a closer brush with death than he or Ragna can be okay with.im bad with titles and its 1 am just take this





	

**Author's Note:**

> i should be sleeping not writing what am i doing  
> also man I need to write in third person more

“What in the entire _fuck_ happened to you?!” I can't help but yell, catching a bloody, probably a little over half conscious Kagura before he hits the ground. He hisses in pain, meaning I probably am touching one of the probably numerous sources of all the blood. He _reeks_ of it, and to me that's not a bad thing except for the fact that I _don't want him to die_.

“Doesn't matter,” he says through clenched, bloodied teeth, gripping my arms as he regains his balance. “You know some kind of healing Ars, right?”

“Yeah, but I haven't used it in-”

“ _Ragna_. It'll be fine, you're my only option right now. Just- I need your help.” The fear in his eyes is genuinely more than a little worrying. He leans on my shoulder, clutching his abdomen with his free arm. I can feel his pulse getting fainter and I panic a little, picking him up and carrying him to his room. Only now does the irony of him coming to me, the _Grim Reaper,_ for help with this dawn on me.

“Well, you could've found someone more _qualified_ , or someone that's _not_ a _vampire_ ,” I mumble, taking off his mantle before laying him down on his bed. Undoing the belts around his torso, I huff in frustration. “These are so goddamn annoying.”

Kagura laughs weakly. “Didn't think I'd hear that in _this_ context.”

 _Now_ with this? I shake my head dismissively. A grunt of pain leaves him as the fabric peels away from a series of somewhat deep, bloody gashes in his torso. My eyes widen. Someone was clearly trying to fucking gut him like a fish. Celica would be much better suited for this, but I guess I'll have to do. As my hands take on a bluish glow, I let them hover just above his skin, slowly mending the flesh. The stronger smell of blood makes my head spin, but he's lost more than enough, so I try to ignore it. “Mind telling me what the hell happened now?”

He glances to the side. “I had a run in with Relius. That's about all there is to it.” He sounds less in pain. Thank god.

“At least you're alive,” I sigh, relieved that the deepest wound is beginning to heal visibly; bits of various entrails reconnecting in ways you aren’t really meant to see seemingly of their own accord. Since this is definitely not going to be the fastest process, I try to think of some way to comfort him. Being as conversationally and emotionally inept as I am, I draw a blank.

Kagura gives a sharp hiss and writhes as I move to the next lesion and I panic a little, mumbling apologies softly. “I-it’s fine,” he says in reply, voice laced with pain. Thankfully, he relaxes again in a few seconds as the wound mends.

-

“That all?”

“Yeah.” He presses his lips to mine, one hand resting lightly on my cheek. “Thanks. Feels much better.” One would assume so, since you don’t have _massive fucking gashes_ in your torso any more.

My face reddens slightly, “Anytime.” The weight of what just happened over the last half hour hits me like Tager’s fist. I kiss him again, pulling him close and resting my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around him. “Don't you **_ever_** scare me like that again!”

“Hey, woah, calm down,” Kagura murmurs, rubbing my back. “I'll try not to, okay? I'm sorry I upset you, babe.” When I don't let go, he brushes my hair aside and kisses my forehead. “You alright?”

I nod. “I love you.”

This seems to catch him off guard; I tend not to say it first. “Love you too,” he breathes, coaxing my head away from his shoulder to give me another kiss. His mouth tastes like stale blood, which is only half as gross as it sounds.  

“You need some rest,” I say when our lips part, prompting him to slip out of my lap. “You’re healed but your body is _shot_ for the time being.”

I get up to leave, but a hand weakly catches my wrist. “Stay with me.”

I don't protest, letting him drag me back into his bed, shedding my jacket and undoing my shirt slowly. “Y’know, coming to a vampire for help while bleeding everywhere isn't exactly the smartest idea.”

“Well,” he rolls his eyes and pushes my shirt off my shoulders, “I couldn't find Celica or Litchi, Hibiki would flip his shit, and I wasn't going to assume I could make it to the medical ward.”

“You're _seriously_ lucky to be alive, in that case,” I huff, slipping under the covers with him.

“I owe that to you.”

I curl up in his arms, sighing, “If you say so. Just... don't almost die on me like that again.”


End file.
